


Slammed [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Potter desarrolla el preocupante hábito de empujar a Draco contra todas las superficies del castillo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Slammed [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slammed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380233) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> ¡Hola, Fandom Drarry! Esta es mi primera vez traduciendo una historia de este par de hermosos y no puedo estar más feliz de hacerlo con una historia de @Faith Wood (faithwood). 
> 
> No tengo permiso explícito de su parte porque hace bastante tiempo que no se conecta y no ha respondido mi solicitud, pero de verdad quería que el fandom en español tuviera una oportunidad de leerlo y he decidido hacerlo y postearlo. Sin embargo, si la autora no desea que su historia sea traducida, borraré inmediatamente este trabajo, ¿vale? Lo que más me interesa es que los autores se sientan cómodos con nosotros como lectores y respetar sus decisiones.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste y disfruten esta pequeña dosis de amor. Un abrazo enorme para todxs~

La primera vez que sucedió, Draco casi sufre un ataque cardiaco. Algo que es completamente entendible. Cualquiera hubiese estado aterrorizado de ver a Harry Potter, el Vencedor de Señores Oscuros y Basiliscos y Dementores, caminando hacia ellos con un brillo decidido en los ojos, como si le acabaran de decir que necesitaba salvar al mundo de nuevo y estuviese listo para deshacerse de cualquier obstáculo lo suficientemente tonto como para interponerse en su camino.

Y Draco no era tonto. Una mirada a la expresión de Potter y él ya estaba moviéndose a un costado y buscando por encima del hombro a la desafortunada alma que se había ganado la ira de Potter y que ahora se convertiría en polvo.

Pero no había nadie detrás de Draco. El corredor estaba vacío y Potter seguía caminando, como si hubiera un dragón escupiendo fuego ahí donde estaba él de pie y Potter quisiera estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Por un pequeño segundo, Draco consideró mantenerse allí, firme y digno, porque Potter no tenía ninguna _razón_ para estar molesto con él. Porque Draco había estado siendo _muy_ cuidadoso. Cuidadoso de sonreírle a las personas correctas y fruncirle el ceño a las incorrectas, cuidadoso de saludar Hufflepuffs con un alegre ‘Buenos días’ y recoger libros caídos, incluso si el estudiante que los había dejado caer era una despeinada nacida de Muggles, o peor, un pelirrojo traidor de sangre. De hecho, Draco decidió que si alguna vez visitaba el mundo Muggle (algo que era, admitámoslo, poco probable, pero uno nunca sabía) y veía una viejita intentando cruzar la calle, la ayudaría aun corriendo el riesgo de ser golpeado por uno de esos ridículos artilugios de metal, que lucían como carruajes espantosos y posiblemente eran empujados por caballos invisibles –obviamente robados-. Y le había dicho justo eso a Blaise, en voz muy alta, y Potter había estado de pie cerca de ellos en ese momento, así que obviamente lo escuchó decirlo. Así que, _en serio_. Cualquier cosa que Potter creyera que Draco había hecho, claramente estaba equivocado y todo era un malentendido.

A excepción de que él no siempre _veía_ dónde estaba Potter y tal vez dijo cosas que hirieron su delicada sensibilidad y, si ese era el caso, entonces era muy tarde para decirle ‘Soy un ExMortifago, injustamente intimidado e inocente.’

Era momento de hacer lo que los Slytherins hacían mejor, que era sobrevivir a cualquier costo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Hablando de planes como tal, este era uno bastante decente, pero tal vez no cuando estaba siendo perseguido por el Vencedor de Señores Oscuros y Basiliscos y Dementores, porque era obvio que si te deshacías de todos ellos, era porque eras muy, muy rápido.

Y Potter lo era. Rápido e irrazonablemente fuerte para una criatura tan delgada y nervuda, y Draco se encontró siendo girado y empujado contra una pared de piedra con baches mientras los dedos de Potter se curvaban alrededor de sus caderas.

Si eso no le hubiera quitado el aire de un golpe, Draco abriría la boca para aclamar por su inocencia, pero solo llegó a abrir la boca, y al parecer era todo lo que Potter necesitaba para poner en marcha su nefasto plan de asesinarlo por asfixia.

Era extraño, reconoció él, que Potter intentara matarlo besándolo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, pero por otra parte, estaba funcionando, y entonces Draco no se preocupó tanto por los métodos extraños como por el resultado final. Su visión se oscureció y estrellas empezaron a bailar enfrente de sus ojos, y al parecer no existía aire en sus proximidades, solos los labios y la lengua de Potter, y un dulce aroma a champú, que posiblemente era igual de mortal que el beso mismo. Después de todo, el champú de Potter aparentemente _sí_ había asesinado su cabello y lo convirtió en un desastre desesperanzador permanente. ¿Quién sabía qué otras cosas horribles podría hacer?

Potter dio un paso atrás –demasiado pronto, Draco aún seguía con vida- y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, posiblemente creyendo que era tan bueno destruyendo el mal que Draco simplemente caería y moriría.

Sin embargo, Draco sobrevivió solo para fastidiarlo, y para la hora de la cena, ya era capaz de respirar apropiadamente de nuevo e incluso caminar con pies apenas estables.

Potter lo observó desde la mesa de Gryffindor al otro lado del Gran Comedor, sonriendo de una forma tan espeluznante que Draco tuvo pesadillas bastante espeluznantes esa noche.

* * *

La segunda vez que sucedió, Draco estaba a punto de salir del baño de chicos en el tercer piso cuando lo empujaron contra la pared de azulejos y lo besaron por tanto tiempo que sus labios estaban empezando a cosquillear y sus rodillas amenazaban con transformarse en gelatina.

Tal vez debería haberlo esperado. Potter era reconocido por su incapacidad de rendirse.

“Mmm,” dijo éste, presionando su cuerpo más cerca e intentando aplastar a Draco contra la pared. Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia, le atacó el cuello con labios y dientes, y Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que Potter era un vampiro y con seguridad iba tras su sangre. Ciertamente le chupó la piel con tanta fuerza como para asegurar que esa era la respuesta correcta.

Y la sensación era bastante agradable. Lo que volvió a confirmar su teoría, porque los vampiros posiblemente te drenarían hasta matarte y te harían disfrutar el proceso; ese era su poder más cruel.

Sin embargo, Potter no debió tener mucha hambre porque eventualmente se separó de él y luego respiró hondo, parpadeando hacia Draco y relamiendo sus labios, que no estaban ensangrentados; su teoría de vampiros fue descartada y reemplazada con otra: Potter, decidió Draco, estaba poseído. Esta teoría parecía ser mucho más acertada, especialmente después de que Potter le sonrió, como si no acabara de _atacarlo_ , y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello, dulce e inocente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó

Draco decidió no dejar que Potter lo atrapara con la guardia baja de nuevo.

* * *

La tercera vez, Potter lo empujó contra un árbol.

Draco pensó que estaba a salvo. Había muchos estudiantes por el terreno. Y también era de día. Pero eso no detuvo a Potter. Simplemente caminó hasta él, lo empujó contra un árbol y lo besó. Y no solo lo besó, incluso luego de que varios estudiantes jadearan, alguno gritara –posiblemente Weasley- y el Calamar Gigante chapoteara con más fuerza sus tentáculos por el lago, como emocionado por la exhibición.

Potter le besó los labios, la mandíbula y el cuello. Ni siquiera sus orejas se salvaron. Y si Draco tenía que confesar algo, era que Potter poseía un talento impresionante para retorcerse de la manera correcta, asegurarse de que su muslo estuviera presionado con fuerza en su entrepierna y las caderas se movieran al ritmo más perfecto para mantenerlo a inmóvil; a pesar de todos sus ~~pobres~~ intentos por alejarlo.

Potter respiró acaloradamente contra el cuello de Draco por unos largos y confusos minutos antes de apartarse.

“Te veo después,” dijo mientras lo amenazaba con una sonrisa y luego corría de vuelta al castillo.

Los estudiantes lo miraron con ojos abiertos de par en par, y Draco decidió que era el mejor momento para enderezar las arrugas de su camisa.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

No se podía hacer nada. Draco lo intentó. _De verdad_ lo intentó. Estaba decidido a permanecer cerca de sus amigos y evitar a Potter lo mejor que pudiera.

Pero habían ocasiones en las que Pansy decía que quería salir del castillo, y donde Blaise insistía en ir a la biblioteca, y Goyle le rogaba por ir a las cocinas, y Draco no _quería_ ir a ninguna parte. Era una idea muchísimo mejor decir que había olvidado algo en el salón de Pociones y que ellos deberían adelantarse, que luego él los alcanzaría.

Y por supuesto que después de decir eso tenía que _quedarse_ allí. Caminar un poco alrededor, quedándose cerca de la sala de Pociones en caso de que alguno de sus amigos decidiera que estaba mintiendo y volviera para revisar.

Draco no tenía más alternativas. Debía arriesgarse. Arriesgarse de que Potter apareciera –que era lo más posible ya que veían Pociones juntos- y lo arrastrara a un rincón oscuro para besarlo hasta que olvidara su propio nombre y esas habilidades engañosas como caminar y respirar apropiadamente.

Pero bueno, al menos Potter no estaba intentando asesinarlo; eso estaba claro. Simplemente quería robarse la poca sanidad de Draco, y ese era un pequeño precio a pagar por todos sus pecados, así que mejor le dejaba castigarlo como le diera la gana.

Después de todo, Draco se estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

* * *

Con todo eso del besuqueo, Draco olvidó un hecho importante. Olvidó qué tan fastidioso podía ser Potter.

Allí estaba él, paseando cerca de la sala de Transfiguraciones, y Potter no estaba por ninguna parte, a pesar de que siempre estaba allí para esta hora del día, besándolo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Era desconcertante. Draco no tenía forma de saber cuándo o dónde aparecería el otro. Y le gustaba saber esas cosas antes de que lo empujaran contra alguna superficie cercana.

Tuvo que perder su preciado tiempo buscándolo. Sacudió algunos Hufflepuffs y amenazó a unos cuantos Gryffindors y entonces descubrió que Potter prefirió abandonarlo a favor de ser golpeado en la cabeza por una Bludger en medio de un entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Algo que sonaba ligeramente sospechoso, porque cómo era posible que Potter fuera tan descuidado. Su derecho de ser golpeado por Bludgers desquiciadas había sido revocado cuando destruyó tan espectacularmente al Señor Oscuro.

Así que Draco tuvo que asegurarse de que le estaban diciendo la verdad al visitar a Potter en el ala médica a media noche.

Potter sí estaba ahí, durmiendo placenteramente, su cabello negro luciendo incluso más oscuro contra el blanco de la almohada y su rostro incluso más pálido por la luz de la luna.

Era una evidencia bastante concluyente de que Potter sí había sido herido, pero aun así… Existía una cantidad de besos a la que Draco estaba acostumbrado, y no la había conseguido ese día, así que era más que _razonable_ inclinarse y presionar un beso rápido contra los labios del peli negro.

Potter abrió los ojos. “Hola,” dijo y sonrió de la misma forma que hubiera hecho si alguno de sus amigos hubiera venido a visitarlo y estuviera decidido a hacerlos sentir bienvenidos.

“Hola,” respondió Draco y luego lo besó de nuevo, solo porque podía. Porque Potter estaba acostado e indefenso, y ahora sería él quien lo sorprendería con besos inesperados.

A excepción de que Potter no se veía tan sorprendido. Sonreía y sonreía, y cuando Draco lo besaba, suspiraba y vibraba un poco. Era _encantador_ , así que Draco continuó haciéndolo. De hecho, era _incapaz_ de detenerse.

“Deberías irte,” dijo Potter de repente. “Tienes clases temprano en la mañana.”

“Suena aburrido,” respondió él. Y _sí_ que sería terriblemente aburrido si Potter no estaba allí.

“Es importante,” contraatacó el peli negro después de suspirar y vibrar cuando Draco lo volvió a besar. “Tus N.E.W.T.s son importantes.”

“Sí,” concordó él y se sentó al borde de la cama. “Creo que me quedaré aquí.” Los pequeños suspiros de Potter después de cada roce de labios también eran importantes. Posiblemente lo más importante del universo.

Potter sonrió y luego se retorció y retorció hasta dejar libre un lado de la cama.

“En ese caso…” Potter inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado.

Draco decidió que solo sentarse allí daba bastante _frío_ , y entonces se quitó los zapatos con rapidez y se subió a la cama al lado del otro. Era mucho más cálido bajo las sabanas, incluso más cuando Potter se acercó y entrelazó las piernas de ambos.

Draco lo besó una vez más, sin prisa, lamiendo y masajeando, y luego enredando sus lenguas juntas y suspirando. Retrocedió a tiempo de ver al otro respirando con brusquedad, con sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes. Y fue allí que Potter abrió un ojo.

“Bueno, no te detengas,” dijo.

Draco se quedó mirándolo. “¿De verdad estás intentando matarme, no es así?”

“Hmm. Básicamente estoy intentado seducirte,” respondió Potter, luego sonrió y le dio una mirada rápida. “¿Está funcionando?”

“No,” dijo Draco. “Estás herido y drogado. Así que cállate y duerme.”

Potter se rio y acurrucó más cerca. “Está funcionando,” murmuró y asintió con confianza contra el cuello de Draco.

Él no lo contradijo.


End file.
